Break My Heart, I'll Break Your Bones MPF Ver
by Dajypop
Summary: Collab with Drkfrg. TDKR fic. Bane can't get enough of a certain beat cop-gone-detective, and John finds, after a chance encounter, that maybe he's a little bit addicted, too. Bane/John Blake. Rated for violence, smut, language. Mpreg FREE Version
1. The Break In

**AN: Hello, world! I'm not totally dead! 8D I have been having some stuff go on, and in February my fiance moved in with me. We're now working on this fanfiction together! It's for The Dark Knight Rises, following the mechanics of that movie. It is also Bane X John Blake. Yes, yes it is. And smutty! It shall be a chapter story, too! And is an alternate version of the story... I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One: The Break-In**

Bane always worked hard, he struggled sometimes to keep things going yet he never gave up. He knew he was the ultimate power yet the ultimate pawn in her silly, sick game... yet he'd come to care for her... she believed love... but he knew... there was someone else she didn't know he had his eye on... And whom he'd managed to capture secretly. A young detective by the name of John Blake. He had such spunk... such moxie... such fire flowing through his veins. A hothead through and through... and that intrigued him... so he'd found where the other stayed hidden on his own, not wanting to alert anyone...

John seemed to have been an orphan... he cared specially for those still where he had been... He rallied together forces to try and take Bane down... He gathered officers and the commissioner... trying to plot a way to end this mayhem. But it had only just begun... there were still four months, three weeks, and two days left before the bomb was to go... So Bane would have to thwart his efforts for now... but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun, now did it?

She was working on the inside... she'd let it slip where he was hiding... And Bane was sneaking there now... To the hidden recesses of the city in an apartment... perfect hiding place... away from everyone... to think... He could hear his own footfalls, the thudding of his heavy boots, as he walked towards the building and inside it. Finally, he quieted everything so he could silently come to the door and swing it open without a sound.

Eyes glancing about the room, his heart thudded and he stepped in, quietly shutting the door and beginning to look for the little flame he had found himself craving. They hadn't even met, really... yet he wanted this male just from his files and his picture... he wanted to meet him... to have him... And he would... no matter what. He would do whatever it took to have this hothead to himself.

If Bane worked hard, John Blake worked _relentlessly_. Silently trailing trip wires around a lost city, seeking out those who would otherwise be killed, being contraband in this place in the first place... He skulked around the streets like some kind of rat, diligently trying to free his officer brethren, ganging together with the police commissioner, and, above all, hoping beyond hope that Bruce Wayne, the one and only Batman, would return to the city to help save their hides. Without Batman, he feared hope was lost; however, he always tried to impart the feelings of hope and wishful thinking to others, particularly the remaining boys from the orphanage he'd grown up in.

Currently pouring over his paperwork, reading case files, trying to figure out some kind of plan, even looking over his own notes as to where the bomb would be at this time, John was too submerged in his work to really be able to tell what was going on. He had yet to hear anything past his own thoughts, lost to his plans, his charts, his mental notes and the ones written on countless pads of yellow paper. Thankfully, he'd been able to 'help' rob an office store in order to gain enough paper for all of his thoughts... As well as the police station before it was too destroyed.

Reaching for his now-cold cup of coffee (he'd managed to get a gas-powered hot plate at some point), he sipped it and didn't even take notice of the near-frozen state. Never before had he been so engrossed in his police work that he had neglected everything he had once held dear. His armani suits, his hygiene, his impeccable record... He'd always been a firm believer in justice, and now that he was able to try and bring it, everything else paled in comparison. He was going to bring Bane down, whether he had to do it by himself or not.

"Damn it..." He muttered under his breath, shaking his head a little, "That won't work..."

Stepping into the room and setting eyes on John, the taller male glanced around to make sure there was no way to get caught before silently coming up behind the other and reaching around with one large hand, grabbing him about the neck. Once he had him, he picked him up and slammed him to the ground, keeping an eye on him and watching him warily, removing any and all weapons out of the other's reach.

"There's no escape..." His mask garbled his speech a bit as he turned the other's head, examining him closely.

Caught by the enemy? Here, in his secret sanctuary? How had Bane found him? Why was he not being drug away for sentencing, yet? It... It didn't make any sense. How had this happened? And then it hit him. The commissioner! He wasn't safe here, he couldn't possibly be safe here...

"What do you want with me, Bane?" He managed in a gruff croak, choking a little from the other's pressure on his neck. Gulping just a little, audibly and, even still, Bane could feel the lump in his throat catch and bob, trying to dissolve into his esophagus. The policeman was definitely nervous, void of weapons and nowhere near strong enough to handle this man by himself. If even Batman couldn't take him, what luck did he have on his side? "I'm not afraid of you." Though his body was denying him the proof he needed to back this claim.

With one arm pinning the other's throat down, the other hand reached and caressed the firey male's cheek, petting him gently. His dark eyes were washing over the other's body, watching how he laid and how his fancy suit folded about his body. Even with the terrible state of the city, that suit was still nice and expensive... the boy had taste...

He smirked beneath the mask, "I beg to differ... you are afraid of me... but... don't be."

Don't be? That was easy for him to say. While he tried to put up a tough front, John had never been so terrified in his life. Not once had he been so scared. Sighing softly, he looked down at where those hands where touching him, "I'd be less afraid if I could breathe comfortably." Trying to still act tough, he gulped again, trying hard to breathe properly. With that hand on his throat, it was harder and harder to breathe as the seconds went on.

"Please... What is it you want with me?" He added, eyes narrowing as he still put up that front.

"You're tough... and yet so weak... Vulnerable... Yet you keep fighting..." He removed his arm from the other's throat and set it on his forehead, keeping him there while moving a hand down to feel the suit, "Is this... Armani? You have fine tastes... Very nice...Don't want to ruin that, now do we? It would be such a shame to mess up something so nice... Especially since you probably won't get it again... Treasure what you have, John..."

He nodded, feeling the suit a little more before pulling the other up and standing, "Good... you're not fighting... you wouldn't stand a chance anyways... now come on... come with me... I need you to tell the Commissioner to leave..."

"Those who are truly strong stand for what they believe in, even facing less-than-optimistic odds. You would think you would know that." John struggled a moment before pausing while the other felt over his suit. Treasure what he had? What did that mean? It wasn't like he was going to be given much time to treasure anything but his last breath, at this point. When the other lifted him, he gasped a little, already off the ground. "Y-yes, it is Armani..." He mumbled under his breath, almost in a squeak.

"W-what? I may have lost some respect for the man, but Commissioner Gordon is an important... He's important to us, and I won't let you kill him. You can take me, I don't care, torture me, kill me, exile me, whatever. But you will not hurt Commissioner Gordon. Do you hear me?"

"I didn't say I would hurt him. I came alone. Tell him to leave... to somewhere else... Or I will. Only if I have to tell him to leave, it'll be to his grave. Am I understood? Now get him to leave... and don't let him know that I'm here... or I won't be happy and you'll both go to the sentencing court to be judged by your people. You won't stand a chance... Now do as I say..."

He let go of the other and motioned for him to hurry up and do as he was told, "Just do as I say and I won't harm either of you, nor will you go to the people of Gotham... Make your choice."

There didn't seem to be a definite way to tell if Bane was lying or not, but there was little more he could do than have faith that this wasn't another problematic scheme. Leaving the room, he spoke quietly with the commissioner, though not about Bane being there. He had him leave, to go to see those in the Wayne corporation, hoping to be able to get him to go. Sending him after new leads, the wary policeman returned to Bane. So far, he had kept his promises to the people, and, in the end, he was just another of the people. Sure, he was a cop, but he honestly cared for the safety and security of his city.

"He's gone.. May I ask what this is about?" He questioned, head tilting a little as one eyebrow raised up a little. He honestly looked curious.

Bane looked him over, gently touching his face and fixing his suit a little to smooth out any folds or wrinkles, "You look very nice Mr. Blake..." Leaning down and in to whisper, "Very nice indeed... I think I may just have to speak with you personally... in a more... intimate scenery..."

Grabbing the detective by the back of his neck, he forced him to the bedroom and closed the door behind them, "Now... we can talk without anyone peeking in... if you'll just close the blinds to the window... a very nice place you have here, might I add..."

So complimentary, and suddenly speaking of intimate privacy? This couldn't be good. As a young child, he'd learned what could happen if someone was forceful and speaking this way. Walking over, he lowered the blinds and slid them shut, making his better judgement degrade him. What was he doing, giving in to this criminal? This... This warlord...

"Thank you, Bane... You're..." Looking over the other's body, he couldn't help but notice how muscular the other was, how hard his body looked, the baldness of his head and the way his clothes showed off only certain parts of his anatomy. The way those eyes of his raked over the smaller male's body, it made him shudder with wonder as to what the other could possibly want with him.

The fur on the neck of his coat tickled his neck as he held onto the front of the brown material. Watching the other up and down, he examined him silently, observing how he moved, how his mind and body worked, how his eyes searched with such terror and wonder at what this large, powerful man could do.

Raising his right hand, the only gloved hand, he motioned towards the bed, "Have a seat, John... let's get to know each other... shall we?"

A little curious, and more cautious than he had been in a while, John decided to sit carefully on the edge of the bed. He was lucky to have been able to keep his old apartment, so he knew the bedroom was just his to know what had happened there. Looking up at the other, he tilted his head, not liking how tall and hulking the other was now that he'd taken his seat. It was a little odd, to say the least, to find a man so tall and ready to rip him limb from limb. Or, at least, that was what he assumed. It wasn't like there was a sure thing that Bane wanted from him. At least, not that he could figure.

"What is it you want to know? I'd assume you've done your homework and know all about me..." Shrugging a little, he offered a nearly-forced smile to the other, hoping he'd at least find a place to sit so that there wasn't going to be such a huge height difference.


	2. Have Me Once, Shame On You

**AN: So, here's the long-awaited second chapter. I can't believe it, about 12 followers in two days and the story has barely even started! We're very excited to give you the next chapter, and we hope you all like it. We can't wait for more reviews, so please, grace us with them? We love feedback! It helps us to make the story better. **

**We have come up with an interesting idea, and **_**WANT**_** to know your feedback! Should we do an Mpreg version of this story, as well? Tell us what you think!**

**Chapter Two: Have Me Once, Shame On You**

Walking up and down the middle of the room, Bane was handling things and looking them over, "Mmm... I do know a lot about you... but reading and pictures don't help nearly as much as meeting in person... you learn so much about a person from watching them and talking to them and... heh... seeing how they live."

He glanced over at the other, "You have power to these others... your veins are full of the spice of life... and yet... here you are... so weak and vulnerable... It amuses me Mr. Blake... and yet at the same time... intrigues me to the point..." He stopped there, eyes on the other.

"To the point...? I may be weak and I may be vulnerable, but that does not mean I have lost the will to live. Just because things seem impossible does not always mean that they are. A person is as alive as their will to live and hope for a better future are, and as long as we have hope, we can do anything we put our minds to." After his little speech, John felt pretty good, to be honest. He perked a little, feeling higher than the clouds. He'd managed to boost his own morale, smiling slightly and feeling pretty strong in himself.

So strong that he stood up. And, then took a moment to stand on the bed. "Just because one's body is weak does not mean his spirit is. You might not know what that means, but... I sure do."

Blinking, Bane found himself to like this other more and more the longer he stayed and heard the other speak, saw him move, read everything he did. Walking closer to the younger and smaller who stood on the bed, he grabbed his face with one large hand and pulled him closer, his left hand at John's lower back and pressing him close and against his own larger body. He was so small and yet so strong...

So impressive... She could never know... He shoved the other down by his face so he landed with his back on the bed and then climbed over him, "Impressive speech..."

Gasping as they were pressed together, he could feel the hardened muscle beneath rough flesh as he watched the other with a gaping jaw. Eyes wide, he felt another lump in his throat threaten to choke him out if he weren't careful, and yet when the other threw him to the bed by his face, a new dread washed over him. It was almost terrifying, to be honest, to think that he was pinned, body to body, with the Bane. The man who had already killed and trapped thousands without a single thought. The man who seemed ruthless enough to do anything, kill anyone, and destroy whatever he had to to get what he wanted.

So what did he want with a detective like John? What had he done to earn the other's attention? "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Relax... Just tell me... do you want the suit ruined or not..? I'm going to assume no, but I'd like to hear from your own lips..." Bane was already removing the coat, however, his larger hands moving quickly to undress the other. He seemed to really want the other undressed with how hurriedly he was trying to do this.

Bane had his hands all over the other's torso, but didn't seem to be going any lower, not yet anyway... He smirked under his mask, wishing he could remove it to taste those sweet lips.

A sudden, sick twinge in his crotch made the sensitive-skinned cop give a surprised groan, the other's rough hands on his torso leaving him panting. "N-no..." He shook his head, "D-don't ruin it..." It was one of the last nice things he had left, and he didn't want to lose it.

With the way the other touched him, he suddenly knew what this visit was about; Bane must have been lonely. Some part of him wondered if the other sought out more cops than just himself, ones still hiding in the city, to have his fun with, and he'd only recently found out where John had been hiding. Another part of him wondered if this was some kind of karma for him being a cop, and most of the cops being corrupt. However, group karma didn't seem to make sense to him...

"I've been studying everything about you... But it's nothing in comparison to the real deal..." Bane moved his hands to remove the other's clothes, "No worries... this is a special treat... just for you..." Once the other was down to his boxer-briefs, he rubbed on the other's crotch with one large hand. How is it that some man so tough could still be so gentle so as to not rip it off yet so rough as to feel oh so good...

Even if John didn't want to, his body would betray him, his cock hardening at the delicious touch. It felt amazing with fingers rubbing, groping, and fondling to make him harden in his underwear.

The overwhelming tingling feeling he felt in his drawers made him moan again, arching up just a little so that their chests touched. With a softly exhaled wheeze, he let a softer moan leave him, before looking up into Bane's eyes. It seemed that the other really was legitimately interested in him, and with the way he worked over the sensitive, virgin body John had held such pride in... It was almost impossible for him not to grow impossibly hard and start to want the other more and more.

"Mnn... F-for me? You mean... I'm the o-only one...?" This didn't make sense, Bane came here just for him? What... What was he thinking, this was fraternizing with the enemy... And yet he just couldn't say 'no', he couldn't pull away, he couldn't help but want it.

Bane's brown eyes were looking over the other's tingling body, watching as goose bumps prickled the smaller's skin. It was satisfying to see how this affected his little fire... "Yes... you're the only one..." He let go of the smaller and moved his hands down, a thumb on each hip bone that protruded so beautifully before rubbing them and the flesh so close to his groin. "You're beautiful you know... more than you could imagine..."

He rubbed his hands on the other's hips, groping and caressing, making him hard, wanton, and needy. It would be so good... to take him... to have him...

Reduced to a panting, hot little puddle on the bed, moaning and whimpering for more, John realized he was going to lose something very important to the other, and if that was going to happen he needed to make sure the other knew. "Th-thank you... B-but... You should know, I... I've ne-never..." Blushing a little, he closed his eyes and tossed his head back, feeling those thumbs so perfectly on his hips... They nearly took up his entire hip bones. God, Bane was huge, and if he intended on doing this...

He was going to need stretched. There was no way he was going to go into this and end up unable to walk and care for himself for days...

"A virgin..? How nice..." He leaned in, setting a hand on either side of the other's body before grinding on him, rubbing their groins together. It felt delicious, fantastic to have something so hot and hard against John's crotch. Bane was locked and loaded and he reached down, tugging at the other's undergarments. He decided he would be gentle... For the other's sake.

Licking his lips beneath the mask, his eyes sparked with excitement upon seeing the other's cock, dribbling and hungry for sexual relief.

Eyes a hazy blue, pupils dilated with arousal, he could barely manage a coherent thought when he felt that thick, long, hard lump in the other's pants. As the other looked at his now-naked hips, he couldn't help but decide to distract himself. Reaching up slowly, so as not to seem suspicious, the dark-haired male reached up to push at the fur-lined coat the other was clad in, needing desperately to see some more flesh. It was driving him crazy, right now, not being able to touch the other in return.

The more he felt that hard body against him, he couldn't help but grow breathless, to pant, to whine, dripping with need and dizzy with pleasure. He'd never been so high on something in his life as he was with this right now.

Darker brown eyes with slightly dilated pupils watched as the smaller male pulled and pushed, trying to get what he wanted. "That's right... I'm giving you the power... take back your power... take it..." He moved closer, ready to let the other undress him... but not the mask... the mask would have to stay... As much as he wanted it gone to kiss and lick, suck and nibble at the other's flesh, he could not. Not if he wanted to stay alive... He needed that mask... and he would not let himself become so vulnerable so as to remove it.

He would, however, let the other undress him, wanting the simple, sensual being to himself. He stuffed his hand into the bedside drawer, searching for something, anything that might help him to ease the other and help to stretch him out... some sort of lube.

Giving him the power? He was asked to take it back...? Leaning up, he ever-so-gently kissed at the metal of the mask, assuming it couldn't be removed. Pulling the other's head to the side to whisper in his ear, "I'm going to leave the mask... Since I'm sure you need it." With that, his hands began to push and pull, making sure to get that coat off and leave it in a heap on the floor with his own precious suit. Licking his lips a little, he nearly purred when he saw more exposed flesh. Rocking his hips as he reached down for the other's shirt, he began to tug it up, pulling it up over the other's head and yanking it down, tossing it over his head.

As the other searched for lube, he looked up, confused for a moment before slipping out from beneath him. He had another table on the other side of his queen bed that had some lotion inside a drawer, and he made his way to grab that. Once he had it in his hands, and his nude body was perfectly presented to the other, he blushed slightly and smiled, "This what you're looking for?"

"That will work..." Bane nodded and reached down, quickly untying his boots and kicking them off before climbing back atop the other. He wore his pants, socks, and usually wore boxers but since he knew he'd come here, he had gone commando. He took the lotion and helped Mr. Blake to his stomach, on his hands and knees. Slicking up his fingers with a good amount of lotion after he removed his one glove, he rubbed the other's ass.

Gently spreading those pert ass cheeks, he slipped one finger to rub around the rim of the other's ass and feel him carefully. First... he'd take the other this way... and soon... the other would beg to be his...

With a shiver, he watched as the other's boots fell, one after the other, to the floor with a dull thud. Watching as his world suddenly spun and he wasn't facing that mask anymore, John noted with a pulsing in his crotch that the other was really starting to play with him. Hands fisting in the bedclothes, he clamped his eyes shut.

Moaning rather loudly, he pushed back a little into those fingers, realizing a little too late that, perhaps, they were too big for him to handle. It hurt, they stretched pretty far and it twinged with pain. "A-ah... Ow..." He whimpered, most likely needing to be doing it himself. If he didn't, it was only going to hurt worse until he could get more comfortably stretched.

He paused and looked at the other, taking it down to one finger and hoping that didn't hurt as much, trying to find his prostate and all the good parts in his body that he could. He wanted the other to feel good and to enjoy this just as much as he was going to feel good. He knew that the other's tight hole would feel perfect around his large, thick, throbbing cock.

His crotch was burning with desire. He wanted the smaller to himself, to take him, have him, own his body and keep it to himself.

With one simple finger within him, pushing and pumping, wiggling a little and finally finding that spot, the smaller male screamed in pleasure and threw back his head, feeling a surge of pleasure and gooseflesh spreading over his body. With an overjoyed noise of arousal, he turned to give the other the most lustful look he may have ever seen in his life. Panting, touching himself, now, John Blake was officially lost to the overwhelming pleasure that the much larger man could offer him.

To think those strong, rough hands could be gentle in a time like this. He didn't seem all that bad, not at this point.

He pumped his finger in and out of the other, feeling deep inside him, fucking him with his large finger. He kept pushing his fingertip against the other's prostate, stroking that sensitive gland that was so soft against his touch. His cock twitched in his pants and yet he held back, knowing and planning every step to take.

He was powerful... strong... and intelligent... and that was dangerous... yet he was careful for John, "Tell me... what should I call you Mr. Blake...? I'd like if you call me Bane..."

"A-ahh... J-John is...fine..." He whimpered. Only those he was very intimately involved with called him that. Usually they just called him 'Blake'. He didn't like being a last name to so many people... "A-ahh.. Baaaaaane..." He hissed, pushing ever closer.

Spreading his legs wider, he pushed his rear up a bit more, loving how it felt, wiggling a little and trying to get more and more attention. Closing his eyes tighter, they shot open at one slightly harder push that left him biting his lip until it bled. Pulsing, throbbing between his legs left him so ready for the other's cock that he didn't know what he would do. With quivering thighs, and a slowly clenching rear that soon began to spasm, it was clear he couldn't handle much more than this.

With his right middle finger in the other's pulsing hole, he kept his hand on the smaller's ass. Left hand ready, Bane moved it down to stroke and feel John's cock, petting and rubbing. His own cock was hungry and ready, but would have to wait. It was painful, yes, but pain was just another mean to come to the end of pleasure. His hand wrapped around John's cock from below, he managed to sneak his thumb to the slit, rubbing and teasing.

He felt his heart thud and his crotch pulse. He felt his mind race as he slowed the speed of his breath, wanting to have the other now and not later. He would have this young male, he was sure of it, he would fuck him and feel him and make the other wish that Bane would take him each night, time and time again.

Already close to begging, whining and whimpering for the other to fill him, to let him feel the relief of orgasm wash over his body, John could no longer hold on. Taking all of the power he could from the other, he screamed and threw back his head with enough force to knock himself forward. Wiggling his hips happily, he felt his cock burst and soil both Bane's hand and the bedsheets. With a low, loud moan, he felt the other only continuing to pleasure him, pushing on through one of the most harsh, heavy, and amazing orgasms he'd ever had in his life.

Already he wished to have the other take him, to make him his, though his right brain knew that this was wrong. This was not how it was supposed to be, he shouldn't be here, writhing and starving for whatever Bane would offer him, and yet he couldn't stop himself.

As the other came all over the sheets and his hand, Bane groaned in desire, wanting this young male now. He let the other ease off of his climax, helping him to lie on his back before his hands rubbed over the smaller's body. Bane wanted to touch his sweet flesh and have him... Reaching down, he began to unbutton his own pants, there were no zippers, just many buttons. He gently eased his pants open and tossed his socks to the floor before letting the other see that delicious happy trail leading down where he could not see.

His crotch teasingly trailed down but his cock was hidden in the confines of a material prison. Yet, the bulge was so mighty and threatened to come out at any moment.

Even in his state of post-orgasmic bliss, the young detective was in no state of mind to leave any crevice unexplored. Wanting to see and feel that lovely, no doubt thick and hungry cock, John pushed up onto his rear to sit and pull the pants away a little more. What he saw lead him to stare in shock a moment before exclaiming in an excited exhale of breath, "God damn, it's huge!"

Shivering in anticipation, he closed his eyes and reached down to touch, letting his pure sense of touch feel him over, every vein, every pulse, he craved it as he slowly leaned forward. Before he knew what he was doing, he was gently kissing the head, happy to have something to use his lips on. Slurping slightly at the slit, he licked and nuzzled gently, taking him into his mouth just a moment before pulling back, lapping at him happily.

To feel the other's mouth at his cock, was driving Bane insane. His length twitched and suffered at the hands of desire, wanting to have, to take that which he rightly deserves. No one could ever treat this John Blake to anything better than he could... he had to have him... And yet that mouth moved... teasing... torturing... making his cock gorge and grow as he grew ever more excited.

He let his pants drop, yet they were held in place by his knees pinning them to the bed. The lower, second head to his body was twitching and dripping, slowly feeding his newfound lover a taste of what it would be like to be Bane's.

Feeling it twitch and throb, feeding him a delicious bout of pre as he sucked it up like a drowning man's last breath. Starving for more, having not even realized previously that he was hungry, the young cop pushed closer, starting to stroke what did not fit in his mouth. As he moaned for him, feeling his own erection returning full-force, he closed his eyes and shuddered, panting hotly.

After just a few more minutes of this, he could no longer handle it. Looking up at the other, those large blue eyes of his hazed over, he begged quietly, "P-please, Bane... Take me..."

Bane watched him beg, losing himself in the eager sensations of plunging himself into sexual craving. He pulled John up, wishing ever so much that he could feel the sweet touch of lips on his own once more... yet he could not... Laying John down on the bed, he took off his pants and tossed them to join everything else on the floor before pinning Mr. Blake.

He ran his hands over the other's body, a little rougher now. His own length was hot and ready, wanting to take over all that was John Blake. With the smaller on his back and lying with legs open, he rubbed his cock between the other's legs. The head twitched and prodded gently at John's hole that desperately tried to suck him in.

With the sensuous clenching of his tight, hungry hole, the young Blake whimpered as he tried to rub the other's hot, pulsing dick tighter against himself. Though he could tell he was not yet stretched fully to be able to accept him all the way, he didn't care; he just wanted some relief, and to feel the other so deep inside of him that he couldn't breathe. He'd never wanted another person so badly in his life as he wanted Bane right now.

With a few clean groans, coupled with a lovely string of good clenches, John Blake walked right into a new field of pleasure that he had not yet experienced. Leaning over a little more to kiss the mask once more, and to touch the soft skin of the other's head with his hands, he smiled softly.

Pulling the smaller closer, Bane enjoyed the feeling of another so near to himself. He was so soft, so gentle, so small, so... perfect.. He needed that. He needed John. His hands moved over the other's body and finally reached down, pushing the head of his large cock inside his newfound lover. Once he pushed past that tight rim, inside that narrow tunnel and pushed right inside, he held himself halfway inside the other for a bit, petting his back and holding him close.

His mask was rough with the bearings of his smooth and cold metal piping. He had a smooth scar down his spine with bumps and the interesting feel that all scars have. His rough hands were rubbing John's skin and feeling him up while his cock pushed nice and deep inside the younger.

A cry was ripped from his throat as he was stretched beyond belief, feeling a couple trickles of stark red blood on his pale skin, dripping down to the bed. However, it didn't seem to hurt too much after the initial burial, even with the other only halfway inside. The more he moved, the more that worked inside of the small cop, the louder he moaned and the more he writhed for more. Clawing the bed, nearly tearing at his own expensive sheets, 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton, he suddenly screamed even louder.

Head tossed back, all the way until his neck hurt, John found himself arching to try and get Bane just that much deeper. If he could just have a little bit more... And he kept thinking that, more, more, more, all he wanted was more. More sensations, more pleasure, more Bane... It was driving him absolutely insane.

Bane watched him with eager need, craving every bit of the smaller, his body ready to have him and everything about him. He desired everything that was John, his hands on the younger's body, touching and massaging roughly. He held the others hips, pushing in and rubbing his insides with his enormous cock. He pushed inside nice and deep, enjoying every moment as those tight muscles closed and clamped around him.

There was certainly nothing else like it, nothing else like feeling hot muscles around your aching cock. Nothing like a warm and writhing body beneath your own carefully sculpted one. Nothing.

And John could claim something similar; there was nothing like having the embodiment of Man pumping deep inside of you, pounding you into the mattress, using those large, rough hands to work you over until you thought you might die. So dizzy with pleasure that the room was spinning, the younger male whimpered softly as he felt a tight coil in his stomach seize up and begin to spasm.

Soon, his rear began to match that, clenching and unclenching so quickly as if to milk the other of his seed. It was clear that there would be no going back after this point, and that any... Second... Now...

With a loud scream, with more of a higher pitch than he'd ever heard himself give off before, John Blake blasted Bane's stomach and hips with his own cum, head tossed back and exposing his neck as he seized up and squirmed around the other's impressive length, needing to feel the other fill him up, as well.

Bane groaned and his mask gurgled as he thrust hard inside the other, feeling him tighten more and more. His hips worked with such precision and power, as beautiful as when he fought. He was regal and beautiful in what he did, fucking John with all he had and holding him close. It wasn't long after before his balls began to empty themselves in his newfound lover. He was filling him like no other.

His thick, hot spunk was coating the other's soft velveteen walls, painting his innards with a white sticky substance. It was warm and pleasurable, his cock still buried deep inside the smaller and making him feel as full as he'd ever been.

With heavy eyelids and a few soft grunts as he felt the gushing river fill him further, John soon found his world going dark with a soft, "Oh Bane..." on his lips. Sleeping hard through the night with little more than a twitch of a pinky throughout the whole twelve hours he was out, the younger male dreamt of things so wild and out-there that he never would have without Bane's help.

The morning would prove to be a new and strange creature to him, something he had never worked with before, even in all of his years of being a cop. He'd wake up, for the first time, to a male he had only known as some sort of legend... And he would need to confront their previous activities. Could he handle such a thing?

When he awoke, he would find that his lover was missing, having gone back to wherever he'd come from. He'd left a small encoded message on John's notes, reading as follows, "We'll meet later, Detective. I look forward to it."

**AN: Remember! We need your feedback on the Mpreg version, if we should do it or not! Keeping in mind we may do it anyway!**


End file.
